


Reservame el próximo baile

by lady_chibineko



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Crowley se queda en la tienda sin dar explicaciones, Dancing, First Kiss, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mutual Pining, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-28 01:47:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20056039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_chibineko/pseuds/lady_chibineko
Summary: Estando juntos no se sienten tan solos, el único problema es que no tienen idea de como decirle eso al otro. Ineffable husbands fanfic, CrowleyxAziraphale. No menores de 16 años.





	Reservame el próximo baile

**Título: Resérvame el próximo baile**

**Autor:** Lady chibineko  
(Miembro de la Orden Sirusiana)  
(Miembro de la Mazmorra del Snarry)  
(Alumna de la casa de Hufflepuff en Media Noche en la Torre de Astronomía)

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes de este fanfic pertenecientes a la novela y serie Good Omens son propiedad exclusiva de sus autores Neil Gaiman y Terry Pratchett, así como a Amazon Studios y BBC Studios. Yo solo escribo sin fines de lucro y por diversión. 

**Advertencia:** Este es un fic slash, lo que quiere decir relación chico-chico; si no es de su agrado este tipo de lectura por favor no sigan.

**Dedicatoria:** Para Daira Holmes, quien gracias a su diluvio de posteos sobre la serie en Facebook picó mi curiosidad y me hizo entrar a tan increíble fandom. Y para mi amiga Limiko, quien comparte este fandom conmigo y cumplió a velocidad luz mi pedido de comisión para el avatar que van a representar los fics de esta pareja.

En fin, enjoy the oneshot please!

~.~.~.~.~.~

Dos meses habían pasado desde el 'Armagedón que no fue', y aunque suene contradictorio decirlo, las cosas eran justo como lo habían sido antes de todo el suceso, y a la vez diametralmente opuestas.

O por lo menos así lo sentía Aziraphale, quien sin mucho más que hacer, seguía viviendo en Soho, obrando pequeños milagros que ayudaban a aquellos con los que se topaba; eso además de seguir al frente de A.Z. Fell & Co, la tienda de libros antiguos que seguía a su nombre y en donde continuaba haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para que cualquier potencial comprador cambiase de opinión mientras continuaba su rutina diaria de buscar libros de primera edición para su colección y visitar nuevos y viejos lugares en donde conseguir los platillos más primorosos y deliciosos.

Y sin embargo... Sin embargo ya no tenía otro motivo por el cual hacer todo aquello más que el simple hecho de la rutina, ya que no tenía a quien reportar sus milagros o quien le reprochase por estar ayudando 'de más', y mucho menos tener que seguir ofreciendo una fachada ante sus superiores o la humanidad sobre su amistad con cierto demonio.

Y tal vez aquello último era el motivo por el cual el más grande de los cambios era el pequeño invernadero que desde hacía 38 días atrás había aparecido de la nada sobre la azotea, y sobre el cual ni uno de sus vecinos había mostrado sorpresa o interés. Un milagro demoniaco bien ejecutado sin duda alguna, y para ser sinceros pues el ángel tampoco había dicho nada al respecto.

¿Cómo podría? Si siquiera mencionarlo hubiese derivado en discutir acerca del comportamiento en general de dicho demonio desde aquel día luego de sus respectivos y frustrados 'juicios' tanto en el Cielo como en el Infierno, y la verdad Aziraphale ya no tenía ninguna disposición por aquello, si es que el resultado final seguía siendo el silencio y alejamiento de Crowley en relación al tema.

El ángel suspiró.

Crowley, su amigo. Su único y verdadero amigo, el cual había estado allí para él desde el inicio y durante los últimos 6000 años. Tantas veces lo había negado, incluso para sí mismo más por miedo que por cualquier otro motivo; y de pronto nada de eso tenía ningún sentido ya.

Vengativo, malhumorado, sarcástico, pícaro, travieso, alegre, imaginativo, dulce Crowley. Ese mismo que no dudaría en tentar al mismo Papa de darse la oportunidad, y el mismo que arriesgaría su alma a la peor de la torturas por no ver a un niño humano sufrir.

Aziraphale dio una rápida mirada hacia el techo, como si pudiese ver a través de las capas de cemento, metal y ladrillo; y desvió rápidamente la mirada antes de tomar un grupo de libros recién llegados esa mañana y disponerse a colocarlos en los lugares adecuados.

Dos meses.

Dos meses desde el Armagedón que no se dio.

Dos meses desde que burlasen al Cielo y al Infierno.

Dos meses desde que Crowley había hecho su entrada a la tienda, y que de una manera u otra se había negado a salir.

No que a Aziraphale eso le importase mucho, para nada ¡Al contrario! En verdad le gustaba tener a esa vieja serpiente tramposa al lado.

Era solo... que no estaba seguro de por cuanto tiempo duraría tener aquella compañía, o bajo qué términos.

Si, Aziraphale en verdad necesitaba una conversación, pero sabía que Crowley no la deseaba. Después de todo, cada intento por iniciar una le había sido ¿y no era aquello irónico? completamente frustrado por el demonio en cuestión.

La primera vez se había dado a los 11 días de la llegada de Crowley a la tienda luego del almuerzo en el Ritz, con quien había tomado en el cuarto trasero de la tienda hasta caer rendido aquel primer día, y a quien había visto dormir una siesta de corrido los siguientes 6. Y al despertar, el demonio solo se mantuvo por allí, caminando de arriba a abajo de la tienda, como si no hubiese nada mejor que hacer (y tal vez no lo había).

Fue a la mañana del onceavo día que Aziraphale, de manera algo tímida, se puso frente a Crowley buscando de manera bastante obvia preguntar el porqué de la presencia del pelirrojo en la tienda.

Dicho pelirrojo se colocó las gafas oscuras y salió con la excusa de tener que ir a atender las plantas que lo esperaban en su departamento en Mayfair.

Para la tarde, Crowley estaba echado en el sofá del cuarto trasero de la tienda de libros, quejándose de la falta de un televisor para ver las repeticiones de Golden Girls.

Las plantas sirvieron de excusa un par de veces más casi hasta iniciar la tercera semana de la estadía del demonio, cuando fue esta vez Aziraphale, que se sentía un tanto bastante 'frustrado', quien preguntó en un susurro molesto si no iba siendo ya hora de que el demonio fuese a 'cuidar' de las benditas plantas.

Al día siguiente el invernadero de la azotea había aparecido de la nada, y Crowley traía los primeros tres maceteros tras una visita a su departamento.

Aziraphale no supo que decir.

A la semana, todas las plantas así como el televisor de pantalla plana de 50 pulgadas y tetera y el frasco para el café instantáneo de Crowley se encontraban en el pequeño invernadero. Un par de días después, el equipo de sonido y la laptop del demonio también hacían su aparición.

Solo por si las dudas, Aziraphale había revisado si el departamento de Mayfair aún pertenecía a Crowley (con lo vengativos que eran en el Infierno, uno nunca sabía) y el asunto era que sí, Crowley aún era el dueño.

Entonces el ángel trató de no prestarle exagerada importancia a la estadía del pícaro demonio en la tienda. El problema era, que nunca Aziraphale se había sentido tan acompañado y feliz como desde que Crowley llegase.

Situación que podía acabarse de un momento a otro, en cuanto fuese lo que fuese que rondaba por la cabeza de la serpiente se viese satisfecho y culminado.

Aziraphale se mordió el labio inferior de manera pensativa ¿Y si le daba un último intento a lo de conversar? Se preguntó a sí mismo mientras acomodaba el último libro.

El sonido de la campanilla de la puerta de entrada lo hizo voltear, y una mueca de desdén al ver a uno de sus clientes habituales, uno de los que más difícilmente era disuadido de comprar, apareció en el angelical rostro.

Crowley tendría que esperar un rato.

~.~.~.~.~.~

Crowley se encontraba en el área del invernadero que albergaba al total de sus plantas, aspersor de agua y nutrientes en mano y un aire de satisfacción en su rostro al ver como todas y cada una de las presentes temblaban tras una buena sesión de su ya típica 'charla motivacional'.

En las poco más de 5 semanas que llevaban allí, ninguna se había atrevido a mostrar siquiera una hoja manchada o marchita, y más les valía continuar así.

Tras una última mirada y un último gruñido, asintió para sí mismo y dejó el aspersor de lado, retirándose del lugar y cerrando la puerta de vidrio que aislaba a las plantas del área de esparcimiento que había instaurado en la mitad de la pequeña construcción.

El lugar era grandioso, siempre estaba con una temperatura un poco por encima de la del ambiente afuera debido a los paneles de vidrio por un lado, y a un poco de milagros demoniacos por el otro. Era completamente a prueba de ruido, lo que evitaba las quejas de los vecinos ante sus gritos o su predisposición a poner música o la televisión a alto volumen, y de paso protegía su intimidad. Y lo mejor de todo, estaba cerca a cierto ángel todo el día.

Aunque claro, lo último era una realidad a medias.

Prácticamente se había instalado en el lugar a la fuerza, y contaba con la inusual amabilidad que Aziraphale desplegaba todo el tiempo para quedarse por una buena temporada tranquilo, antes de que le colmase el vaso y fuese echado a patadas. Pero ni la esperanza de tal vez 1 ó 2 años a 1 ó 2 décadas de estar allí lo hacían sentir mejor.

Todo había comenzado inmediatamente después de sobrevivir las sentencias a las que habían sido condenados tanto él como el ángel luego del 'Armagedón que no fue'.

La actitud de Gabriel y el resto de los ángeles había dejado a Crowley lo suficientemente paranoico como para no querer tener a su ángel fuera de su rango visual ¡Esos sujetos eran unos completos desgraciados sin corazón!

No que fuese algo nuevo, pero ¿Una sentencia a muerte sin juicio previo? Bastardos sin corazón todos ellos, y no lo decía en el buen demoniaco sentido de la palabra.

Crowley soltó un siseo molesto ante aquel recuerdo y luego resopló.

Si bien fue cierto que lo primero que hizo fue largarse a dormir por prácticamente una semana luego de una colosal borrachera junto a su 'mejor amigo', pues la verdad no dejó de estar alerta ni por un segundo.

Pero los días pasaron y los ángeles no vinieron. Abrió los ojos y siguieron sin venir. Pasaron las semanas y nada.

Ahora bien ¿del Infierno? Ya lo esperaba. No que fuesen los seres más benevolentes, todo lo contrario; pero la burocracia era una tortura (literal) y por encima de eso... La pereza siempre estaba presente.

Si no les resultó lo del agua bendita, no les iba a dar para más por un buen tiempo.

Pero ¿del Cielo? No iba a bajar la guardia. Pero sentía que desesperarse y obsesionarse era una pérdida de tiempo y esfuerzo, por lo menos por el momento.

Entonces, hacía ya semanas que pudo haber vuelto a Mayfair y dejar al ángel a solas, sin embargo... No quería ni podía. Y no por protegerlo 24/7 como ya se lo había establecido a sí mismo, sino porque de pronto Crowley se dio cuenta, por fin, que estaba solo.

Fue recién al darse cuenta de que el Cielo no iba a venir tras ellos que le pegó de golpe el hecho de que estaba desempleado, sin nadie a quien rendirle cuentas, sin alguien que le respirase sobre el cuello.

Y sucedió lo más curioso.

En lugar de sentirse aliviado ante aquello, se sintió... bastante abandonado.

Y no, no que Crowley de pronto encontraba un impulso desesperado por volver al Infierno, nada de eso. Crowley había hecho todo lo posible por 6 milenios para evitar ir allá abajo, y al ir no se quedaba un segundo más de lo necesario. El Infierno era, después de todo, maloliente y deprimente y estaba lleno de demonios que se desharían de él en un parpadeo de ser posible. No se podía confiar en nadie allá abajo. Pero (y siempre hay un pero) servir al infierno le había dado un propósito, las misiones algo que hacer y los reportes una manera de demostrar su verdadero potencial, aun cuando el resto nunca lo hubiese visto de esa manera.

Así que Crowley decidió que no le gustaba estar tan solo, y sin siquiera darse un segundo en pensar el porqué, decidió que a Aziraphale tampoco le gustaba dicha soledad. Y como entre dos la soledad es 'menos solitaria', sus plantas de pronto se encontraban en un invernadero en la azotea y él se repartía entre atenderlas y orbitar alrededor del etéreo ser.

Etéreo ser que en alguna ocasión le preguntó, obviamente sin segundas intenciones.

\- ¿Y tus tentaciones, querido muchacho? Creí que iba a seguir con ella por tu cuenta como yo con mis milagros. Equilibrar nuestro lado y todo eso.

A lo que Crowley murmuró por lo bajo.

\- Si... Tentaciones, claro.

Lo cual hizo al demonio salir por primera vez en más de 5 semanas a realizar algunos actos de tentación y maldad.

Deambuló un poco, seleccionó un par de objetivos fáciles y volvió a la tienda sintiéndose más ligero.

¡Era bueno volver a estar en el negocio!

Tomó nota de sus logros y... y... y de pronto se dio cuenta que esas notas no le iban a servir para nada ¡No tenía nadie a quien reportarle sus acciones!

Frunció el entrecejo.

\- ¡Vamoss Crowley! ¡No le debess exssplicacioness a nadie!- se regañó a sí mismo en voz alta y dejó la libreta con las notas tirada a su suerte.

Le tomó 4 largos días volver a realizar una tentación, y solo lo hizo porque el ángel y él andaban camino a su banca en el parque St. James y en el camino Aziraphale se dedicó a hacer pequeños milagros que hiciesen el día a día de la gente en su camino más llevadero.

En esa ocasión fue recompensado con un.

\- ¡Tonto demonio! ¡Tentando así a la gente!- había dicho el ángel con un aire de reprimenda que pronto se desvaneció para dar paso a una pequeña sonrisa y un - Veo que no has perdido el toque. Bien hecho, querido.

Eso sin duda lo puso de muy buen humor. Lo cual le duró solo hasta que regresaron a la tienda y se descubrió a sí mismo tomando notas en la bendita libretita.

¡URGH!

Cuando le sucedió por quinta vez, se dijo a si mismo ¡Al dia-! ¡A donde sea con todo! Y empleó las siguientes tres horas haciendo una presentación en Power Point sobre sus acciones. Luego marchó hacia la tienda, y al notar la falta de clientes chasqueó los dedos para cerrar la puerta, poner el letrero de cerrado, apagar las luces y hacer que su presentación se proyectase en una pared vacía (todo al mismo tiempo) y se tomó sus buenos 30 minutos exponiéndole a Aziraphale sus tentaciones y las consecuencias de estas en el futuro próximo.

Siendo sinceros, Crowley ni se atrevió a posar la mirada siquiera en su único expectador, sino que se centró en sus diapositivas, las cuales describió de manera enérgica de principio al fin; tras lo cual ya más por costumbre que por otra cosa preguntó.

\- ... y ese es el reporte del mes ¿Puedo obtener un 'Wahoo' de su parte?

Lo que menos se esperó fue un vibrante y entusiasta.

\- ¡WAHOO!

Acompañado de varios aplausos animados.

Crowley miró al ángel alucinado, con las oscuras gafas de pronto a medio caer y casi en la punta de su propia nariz.

\- ... Oh, er... sí, sí. Gracias.- se aclaró la garganta- Mmmm... ¿Preguntas?- dijo de manera tentativa.

Y el asunto era que sí, había preguntas. Pero no como las de Lord Beelzebub, hechas para desmoralizar; o las de Hastur, quien nunca entendía un quinto de lo expuesto.

Aziraphale elogió su buen ojo y rapidez mental, se maravilló de la técnica estratégica de Crowley, realizó las preguntas adecuadas y hasta se lamentó por no ser tan ingenioso como el demonio.

Aquello último mandó a dicho demonio a una perorata contra la baja autoestima de su amigo, que finalizó con un.

\- ¿Quién te dijo todo eso, ángel? ¿Fue el estirado de Gabriel? ¿No le gustan tus presentaciones o qué?

Pregunta que incluyó un aire de completa indignación, dicho sea de paso.

El ángel lo miró sorprendido.

\- ¡Oh, no querido! Nada de eso. Nunca he hecho una presentación como la tuya, pues- señaló al techo- allá arriba, solo se presentan reportes escritos. Eso es todo.

\- ¿En serio?

Aziraphale asintió. Crowley se acomodó los lentes.

\- Eso me temo. Y solo ante Gabriel o Michael por lo general. Y en un par de ocasiones ante Sandalphon. Y eso es todo.

\- ¡Oh! Pues... Pues... ¡Deberías de hacer una presentación entonces!- opinó de pronto el demonio, cruzándose de brazos- Yo la presenciaré y te daré mi opinión al respecto.- terminó alegando con un aire de importancia.

\- ¿En serio?- preguntó Aziraphale con sorpresa.

\- ¡Pff! ¡Claro!

Fue suficiente para hacer que el ángel se entablase en la tarea de hacer dicha presentación con suma dedicación.

Mantuvo la tienda cerrada alegando un asunto importante (aunque no era como si el cerrar la tienda por cualquier excusa no fuese lo habitual), y utilizando la vieja computadora de PC tipo torre que tenía en el cuarto trasero por primera vez para algo que no fuese la contabilidad, Aziraphale no salió de en frente de la pantalla en todo un día.

Y cuando la presentación de apenas 11 diapositivas fue llevada a cabo (donde la primera era la carátula y la última contenía un agradecimiento por la atención brindada), Crowley dio su sincera opinión acerca de lo buenas que eran las ideas del ángel, y de como mejorar el efecto de sus milagros a futuro.

La sonrisa en el rostro del rubio era tan amplia y el brillo en sus ojos tan notorio que Crowley casi y olvida como respirar.

El demonio no podía esperar para la siguiente ronda de reportes, que desde ese momento se instauró que serían mensuales.

Pero más importante aún, ya no se sentía solo en ningún sentido.

Si tan solo fuese un asunto seguro su estadía junto al ángel, tendría mucho por lo cual celebrar.

Pero esa era su naturaleza como demonio: Esquivar, aplazar, ignorar.

Bueno, ya lo resolvería luego. Por lo pronto, había otro asunto que lo hacía sentir un tanto... dejado de lado.

¡Quería bailar!

Bailar con otros seres como él ¿Otros demonios? Tal vez, o tal vez simplemente junto a otros seres eternos. Pero es que con los demonios, aun cuando fuesen un grupo de seres en los que nunca se podía confiar, aun cuando ninguno tuviese un sentido del ritmo tan bueno como el de Crowley, y careciesen de su gracia al moverse... por lo menos lo hacían, se reunían y bailaban. Y él quería hacerlo. Quería bailar sobre la cabeza de un alfiler los ritmos más alocados y demoniacos ¡Mover las caderas y dejarse llevar!

Y es que con todo, por lo menos los demonios no pecaban de ser un montón de aburridos y sin gracia como allá arriba.

A lo cual su ángel era la excepción, por supuesto. Sobre todo porque él no estaba 'allá arriba'. Hacía mucho que no lo estaba.

Y Aziraphale sabía bailar ¿El Gavote, cierto? Bastante fuera de moda, pero era algo.

Tal vez algún día pudiese tentar al ángel a aprender ritmos nuevos.

De todas formas, la idea acababa de instaurarse en su cabeza, y se había catalogado como una tentación en progreso, o algo así.

Por lo pronto, Crowley abrió la laptop, la encendió y buscó la carpeta de canciones que había estado acomodando durante el último par de semanas, mientras de paso se había puesto un poco al día con la nueva música de moda (y decidía que la mayoría no le gustaba, pero que alguna que otro grupo, cantante o canción merecía la pena). Bajar esas canciones había sido una tortura, pero había valido la pena. Había un poco de todo, desde un par de canciones de Queen, porque seguía siendo su grupo favorito, hasta alguna que otra canción un tanto más actualizada que bordeaba casi la primera década del siglo XXI.

Seleccionó la primera canción y con un chasquido de sus dedos se encontraba de pronto con suficiente espacio para moverse y desplegar algunos pasos de baile. Love Shack de The B-52's dio paso al primer movimiento de caderas.

Cerrando los ojos, Crowley se dejó llevar.

~.~.~.~.~.~

¡Le había costado prácticamente una pequeña eternidad deshacerse del tipo! Y eso, a costa de uno de sus preciados libros. Afortunadamente, no había sido uno de primera edición. 

Aziraphale había cerrado la tienda de inmediato después de eso, y decidió que era más seguro para su colección ir a investigar lo que hacía Crowley en todo caso.

El pelirrojo llevaba toda la mañana encerrado en el invernadero y Aziraphale, ya acostumbrado a tenerlo dando vueltas alrededor, debía de admitir que extrañaba su presencia.

Por supuesto que al abrir la puerta del invernadero y asomar la cabeza, lo último que esperó fue que sus oídos fueran inundados por acordes de música... Be-bop, y su visión recayese en la figura danzante de un demonio que le daba la espalda.

Aziraphale ingresó rápidamente, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Con el volumen de la música, los vecinos fácilmente se quejarían. Era un alivio saber que al cerrar la puerta, ningún ruido se escuchaba al exterior; obvio motivo por el cual no supo lo que sucedía hasta abrir la puerta.

Y ahora que estaba dentro, no pudo dejar de observar al otro. No entendía ese tipo de música que al parecer estaba en un coro repetitivo que hablaba sobre un futuro que ya venía ('Clint Eastwood' de Gorillaz), pero Crowley parecía tener el ritmo bajo control.

O por lo menos lo intentaba.

Aziraphale no pudo evitar un par de risitas camufladas mientras venía a Crowley moverse sin tapujos, así como no pudo evitar el calor subir a sus mejillas.

\- ¡Oh, cielos!- susurró bajito ante un pecaminoso movimiento de cadera casi al final de la canción.

Aunque por lo visto no lo suficientemente bajo, porque de manera intempestiva Crowley dio la vuelta sobre su eje, encarando al ángel.

Aziraphale se sintió culpable ¡No había sido su intención interrumpir! Oh... se refrenaría de entrar sin permiso en una próxima oportunidad.

Por su parte, el cerebro del demonio tenía mentalidad propia, y gritaba de manera descontrolada.

¡Aziraphale! ¡Tentación el progreso! ¡Es tu oportunidad! ¡Hazlo bailar sobre la cabeza de un alfiler contigo!

Y es que a diferencia de los ángeles, los demonios no conocían la vergüenza o la modestia, y Crowley no pensaba intentar siquiera averiguar que significaba aquello.

La siguiente canción comenzó, esta vez la más actual de todo el lote.

"I'm feeling sexy and free. Like glitters raining on me."

Crowley comenzó a moverse invitante. Aziraphale solo atinó a verlo con ojos muy abiertos por la sorpresa, y un furioso rubor extendiéndose por sus mejillas.

Crowley sonrió coqueto, moviéndose de lado a lado y... haciendo como si jalase de una cuerda invisible.

Aziraphale rodó los ojos y desvió la mirada de lado ¡Crowley era un ridículo!

Pero no pudo tener la mirada desviada mucho tiempo.

Tal vez fue el ritmo pegajoso de la melodía, tal vez la manera en que Crowley le hizo señas con el índice derecho para que fuese hacie él, o quizás Aziraphale realmente quería volver a bailar después de tanto tiempo ¡Incluso si era be-bop!

El asunto fue que, frunciendo adorablemente los labios y mirando un poco hacia un lado, el ángel estiró la diestra y Crowley no perdió la oportunidad. Tomó la mano extendida y lo instó a bailar.

En un principio Aziraphale se mostró un tanto torpe ¡Tantos años sin moverse de esa manera! Pero pronto su cuerpo recordó el ritmo y los olvidados pasos del Gavote acudieron a él.

Entre risas, Crowley encajó su brazo derecho en el derecho del ángel, terminando uno al lado del otro y mirando en direcciones opuestas. Dieron un par de vueltas antes de soltarse en una extraña mezcla de pop, gavote y danza irlandesa.

Era divino, era divertido...

Era un desastre en espera de hacer su aparición (aunque de seguro y con un poco de práctica más adelante...)

Una vuelta más, un mal paso y de pronto ambos estaban en el suelo, enredados y sorprendidos, por lo menos en un primer momento.

Pronto las risas estallaron mientras los cuerpos se desenredaban por inercia y quedaban uno justo frente al otro, ambos acostados de lado en el suelo, sin que aquello les importase demasiado.

Se miraron el uno al otro con ojos llenos de alegría y travesura.

\- Eso fue divertido.- sentenció el demonio.

El ángel frunció los labios, rodó los ojos y finalmente sonrió con algo de pena.

\- Supongo que lo fue.

Y el asunto era, que si lo había sido.

La mirada del demonio se tornó soñadora.

\- ¿Ángel?- preguntó entonces armándose de valor.

\- ¿Si, querido?

\- Ángel- repitió y luego sonrió- Resérvame el próximo baile ¿Sería posible?

Y tal vez fue la desnuda adoración en la mirada de Crowley, o las implicaciones del pedido en sí; pero el ángel sintió un hormigueo recorrerlo por completo y en un susurro respondió.

\- Eso... Eso me encantaría, mi querido muchacho.

Aziraphale tuvo que tragar entonces algo de saliva para hacer desaparecer el nudo que se formaba en su garganta, porque de pronto la mirada de Crowley se tornaba más intensa.

El demonio por su lado, suplicando al Cie- Inf- ¡A donde fuese! que no estuviese leyendo mal las señales, se arriesgó a un siguiente paso.

\- ¿Ángel?

\- ¿S-sí, querido?

\- Resérvame todo el resto de bailes también ¿Sería eso posible?

\- Si...- fue la única respuesta del rubio, cuyos ojos no se despegaban del rostro que se acercaba al suyo.

Y Crowley por fin aceptó ante sí mismo en aquel preciso instante, que no solo quería a alguien con quien jactarse de sus éxitos, o con quien pasar el rato, tal vez bailando alguna que otra melodía; sino que a quien quería era a Aziraphale, quien era más que su amigo, su mejor amigo... quien era su todo. Y eso era justamente lo que él quería. Lo quería todo.

Acercó sus labios a los de otro, dispuesto a tocarlos por primera vez, cuando un jadeo lo detuvo.

Crowley abrió los ojos entre asustado y preocupado.

¿Lo había vuelto a arruinar todo, cierto?

\- Ángel, lo siento. Sé que voy muy ráp- pero no pudo seguir, porque unos labios suaves, cálidos, llenos y ansiosos chocaron contra los suyos.

Fue como si el cielo de pronto se abriese una vez más para él. Cálido y lleno de luz.

Perfecto.

Y fue entonces que el demonio entendió que no hubo necesidad de pedirle a su ángel que le reservase un siguiente baile, aun cuando la respuesta lo había hecho sentir por las nubes; porque de pronto acababan de iniciar una danza que, si de Crowley dependía, no iba a dejar que terminase jamás.

Ninguno de los dos volvería a estar solo.

**The End**

**Notas de la autora:**

Estoy enamorada de este par. Estoy enamorada de todos los personajes (bueno, casi todos) de esta obra. Y durante los próximos días tengo el tiempo y disposición para escribir algo más de ellos, así como de ponerme al día en fics que se quedaron en stand by por las clases.

Gracias a todos los que han leído este pequeño oneshot.

Nos estamos leyendo.

Un beso felino para todos.

chibineko chan  
(Miembro de la Orden Sirusiana)  
(Alumna de la casa de Hufflepuff en Media Noche en la Torre de Astronomía)  
(Miembro de la Mazmorra del Snarry)

~.~.~.~.~.~

** _Campaña de NO AL PLAGIO_ ** __

_Digamos NO al plagio, este mensaje va dirigido al público, para que el trabajo de cada uno como autor sea tratado con el respeto que se merece. Recuerden que cada obra es como el bebé de cada uno de los que creamos dichas obras; y como tales amaremos y protegeremos esas obras dándole lo mejor de nosotros para que el resto del mundo pueda disfrutar con el resultado final. Por eso, si sabes de algún caso de plagio, denúncialo al autor del respectivo trabajo, ten por seguro que dicho autor te lo agradecerá. Gracias_


End file.
